


100 Drabble Challenge: She-Ra Edition

by phoenixthefirebird



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Multi, Non-Binary Adora, Other, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixthefirebird/pseuds/phoenixthefirebird
Summary: 100 Drabble Challenge: She-Ra Edition. Basically so I can get better at just sitting down and writing. Probably won't be consecutive. I have a wheel spinner app so a don’t choose what I write. Feel free to request one though!Tags will be updated with each new instalment.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Perfuma (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	1. Glitra soulmate au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glitra soulmate au. Lyrics of the song playing when you meet your soulmate are tattooed somewhere on your body.

Glimmer had always thought soulmates were stupid. Everyone around her said they weren't, but Glimmer knew soulmates were utter bullshit and she could fall in love with whoever she wanted. But that didn't mean she didn't have a permanent tattoo of some stupid song lyrics down her arm. _"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye? So you think you can love me and leave me to die?"_ the words read. Glimmer had never bothered to look up the lyrics. Mostly because she couldn't be bothered, but all so because she was so adamant that soulmates were bullshit. 

* * *

Catra couldn't see what her words said. They were on her lower back, and the orphanage people refused to tell her. But her best friend told her. Adora would trace Catra's words with her finger, reading them slowly. _"Nothing really matters. Anyone can see. Nothing really matters to me"_. Catra used to think she and Adora were soulmates, but there was no way of knowing, as the orphanage was careful never to play music. But then Adora was adopted, and Catra had never related to the words on her back more before.

* * *

Glimmer was sitting at the bar, alone. Quiet music was playing all around her, but she didn't bother to listen. She was drunk, sad, and ever so slightly hungover from yesterday. Her boyfriend had just dumped her. She hit her head on the table, groaning. 

"Hey." A voice came from behind her. "Are you ok?"

Glimmer looked up. There was a girl, not much taller than she was, standing over her.

"You're pretty," She continued. "The next songs about to come on. Wanna dance with me? I'm Catra by the way,"

"Glimmer," Glimmer replied, dragging herself off the chair.

Catra took Glimmer's hand. She pulled her onto the dance floor. The next song began to play. They looked into each other's eyes, and at that moment they just knew. The whole world swirled away. It was just Catra, Glimmer and the music. They held each other close. Neither of them wanted to let go. 

"I love you," Neither of them knew which one of them had said it. But they both knew it was right. 


	2. Glimmadora Coffee Shop AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I downloaded a wheel spinner app so i have no control over what i write :D

Adora was in a very love/hate relationship with her job. Working in a coffee shop had its perks - free coffee being one of them - but there were pletty of annoying things that made up for wherever she enjoyed about her job. She had a list, actually.

  * The shop was always cold.
  * The coffee wasn't that great.
  * The coffee machine was old.
  * The break room was a tiny storage space.
  * The break room was fucking freezing.
  * The coffee machine had to be fixed every week



Etc. 

* * *

Adora was having a particularly shitty day. The coffee machine had broken, so she had to use the stupid hand held one until it was fixed, the tiny heater in the break room had stopped working (possibly because Adora had kicked it), and she had spilled hot coffee all over the floor.   
  
She was in the middle of angry muttering under her breath when someone walked into her from behind. Adora was very ready to scream at whoever it was, but when she turned around, she was met with a surprise. It was a girl, slightly short that Adora, with pink and purple hair, and her arms full of books.   
  
"God I'm so sorry _!!_ " The girl started. "Are you ok _?_ I couldn’t see where I was going _!_ "

"It's ok, really _!_ " Adora replied, equally flustered. "I'm A..Adora,"

"Uh... Glimmer," The girl said, going red. "Do you uh... want to get a coffee sometime _?_ I mean.. your work here...uh..." 

Glimmer scribbled something on a piece of paper and pushed it at Adora. "Just... give me a call, ok _?_ "

All the words seem to have dried up in Adora's mouth. She had just been _asked out my an incredibly cute girl.  
_

Glimmer walked out the shop quickly. Adora turned to watch her go. She smiled. She could already hear wedding bells.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd Adora is a useless gay. Who's surprised?


	3. Catroube forbidden love AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spicy make out scene so don’t read this in the same room as someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spun my wheel thingy and got this so hey get ready for some SPICE

"Oh Catra..." Double Trouble cooed. "Your face right now is almost better than applause... almost,"

"You... betrayed me... I loved you and you betrayed me," Catra said, weakly.

"And I loved you too, kitten, but it was never meant to be. I play for the winning side, even if it means betraying the one I love," Double Trouble sighed, cupping Catra’s face in their hands.

Catra leaped forward, with the intent of attacking, but something came over her. She collapsed on the ground at Double Trouble’s feet. They picked her up and kissed her.

"No..." She whispered. "You don’t get to do this,"

"Oh but I do, kitten," They whispered back.

Catra's face crumpled. "Why... we... I loved you," 

"As did I," Double Trouble drawled. "But as I’ve said, it was never meant to be,"

Catra pushed them to the ground. She held them close to her. "Please... don’t leave me..."

"Kitten..." Double Trouble stroked Catra’s hair gently. "This is for the best,"

"No!" Catra screamed. "That’s what Adora said too! I won’t let you leave me as she did!"

Catra pulled Double Trouble down so she could kiss them. Double Trouble kissed her back, but something about felt cold and... empty.

"You can’t do this to me... you can’t..." Catra tried to say. She kissed them again, but this time heavier, more urgent. 

Catra gasped for breath. She said between kisses: "I... won’t... let... you... leave... I’ll keep... you here... forever... just... please... I love you Double Trouble" 

"I love you too Kitten..." Double Trouble gasped for breath too. They tackled Catra and rolled her over onto the ground. "Goodbye Catra," 


	4. Merfuma Art School AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the merfuma agenda

Perfuma tripped and fell at the feet of her roommate. Her 7-month crush. Mermista.

"My lady," Mermista drawled, holding out her hand. 

Perfuma blushed and took it. 

Mermista spoke again. "Shall we walk to the lecture together?"

Perfuma blushed again and nodded. "Have you done the assignment?"

Mermista stopped walking. "What assignment??"

"None, I was just messing with you!" Perfuma laughed.

"Good. If I had to do another assignment on the _Renaissance_ I was going to loose it,"

"I like learning about the Renaissance. I think the art is really interesting. Specifically the female figure,"

"You're just bias because you're a lesbian,"

"Maybe. I know we don't usually do this kind of thing but do you want to go to lunch together?" 

"Yeah ok," Mermista smiled.

* * *

Lunch couldn't come quick enough. Mermista spent the whole lecture staring at Perfuma. They weren't sitting next to each other, and Mermista was _trying_ to focus, but her eyes kept drifting back to Perfuma. She looked so beautiful - taking notes like her life depended on it. Mermista made a mental note to copy them. 

When the bell finally rang, Mermista was the first one out the door. Perfuma wasn't far behind. Perfuma opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, everyone in the corridor was interrupted by a bang against the lockers. Mermista turned around to make sure it wasn't a gun, but it was just the famous Brightmoon couple, Catra and Adora, deciding that now would be a good time to make out with each other. No one - not even the teachers - ever tried to stop them. Mermista and Perfuma looked at each other and laughed. This kind of thing happened a lot. 

Once they got outside they sat down at the best picnic table. Perfuma was finally able to put down her bags.

"That's a lot of bags," Mermista remarked. "What have you got in there?"

"My entire portfolio," Perfuma replied. "I have to hand it in today,"

"Why didn’t you just leave it in the dorm?"

"The class I have to hand it into is to far away,"

"Can I see it?" 

Perfuma smiled. "Yes, of course!"

Perfuma opened the case and they looked thorough it together. They were mostly flowers and plants, but there were also people. It seemed like Perfuma would draw anyone who was willing. Or not. Until Mermista noticed a subject that seemed to appear twice as many times as anyone else. Herself. Some sketches of her diving. A painting of her in class. A collage of her swimming. 

Mermista opened and shut her mouth a few times. "These are beautiful..." She managed to say. 

Once she had found her words, she swallowed and said. "I... was actually wanting to tell you something. I... I have feelings for you. Like... I like you,"

"I like you too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (not so) fun fact! this entire chapter got deleted and i have to write it again!


End file.
